


【邱蔡/萧闻】双修（ABO）

by Wendyg



Category: ChuLiuXiang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendyg/pseuds/Wendyg





	1. Chapter 1

Alpha=乾元

beta=中庸

omega=坤泽

1，

“这是解开乾坤之锁的秘药。”

蔡居诚坐在后山小屋的床榻边，瞪着眼前这碗稠黑的药汁，仿佛它是地狱之底舀起的泥污。修长的五指狠狠抓紧了床板的边缘，他抬头，郑居和站立的阴影笼罩在他身上。

“是邱居新让你来的吗。”

“居新还昏迷未醒。”郑居和不笑时的面容异常冷淡，甚至让蔡居诚感到了肃杀之气，“是师父的意思。若与居新的结合让你痛苦到恨不得杀他，不如斩断孽缘。”

蔡居诚咬着唇，苦涩的药香丝丝钻入鼻腔，本能的抗拒使他的身体不住的微微颤抖。他强撑着声音说：“这么说，他死不了了。”

“并未伤及要害。”郑居和的声音明显压抑着怒气，“并不是坤泽便可以如此为所欲为，同门相残之事，你知错吗？”

“呵呵……哈哈哈，”蔡居诚干笑了两声，“萧疏寒骗我在先，邱居新折辱我在后，这偌大武当，何曾将一个区区坤泽放在眼内？我便要他们用性命偿还与我！”

郑居和表情变了几变，最终柔和下来说：“居新待你怎样大家有目共睹，怎会折辱？如有误会为何不来求助师兄，早日解开心结才是，何苦闹到这份地步。”他将药碗放在桌上，“这药也不是非逼你喝，只是给你一份选择。要是还想好好在一起，等居新好了给他道个歉，他是你的乾元，总会原谅的。”

“道歉？”蔡居诚激动起来，猛的站起来劈手夺过药碗，“我最大的错就是没一剑捅死他！他将我……将我……”说到后面声音小了下去，眼圈也泛起了红，便不再说下去，仰头将那碗苦汁子一口气灌进了喉咙，呛的连连咳嗽。好不容易顺平了气，冷笑着把空碗丢回了桌上：“就这样吧，别让我这辈子再看到他。”

郑居和皱着眉，半晌深深叹了口气：“这药需连服三日，药性烈的很，好好卧床休息，明日我再来。”

郑居和走后，蔡居诚略松了口气，跌坐回床上。中药的苦涩气味还弥漫在口中，如同他此时的心情。后颈被标记过的腺体开始发热肿胀，随着脉搏阵阵刺疼。头有些晕，他索性按照嘱咐拉开被子在床上躺平闭上眼，眼前却不断闪过邱居新的脸。那晚怀抱着他睡着时宁静满足的表情，被他的利剑亲手刺中时脸上闪现的惊恐，疑惑，不解的表情……

一直以来他对邱居新，要说是讨厌还是喜欢，那当然是喜欢的。从小邱居新就像个小奶狗摇着尾巴安安静静的跟在他身后，又乖又懂事，从不像同龄的孩子一样闹腾闯祸，长得可爱又聪明，还特别听他的话。而且还是他命数里注定的乾元，更是不同于别人了。从小，蔡居诚就认定了邱居新是属于他的东西，两人总是形影不离，一起练剑，一起起居，分享同一根糖葫芦，分担同一份责罚。本该，这份幸福一直延续下去……

“为什么……要对我做这种事……为什么要背叛我……”

 

2，

天地阴阳有数，人间乾坤有别。世间凡人大多中庸，然而有少数人诞生时就得了天地造化，才能与众人不同。他们或是乾元或是坤泽，成熟后身带信香相互吸引，相互结为乾坤之锁，诞下的后代也出类拔萃人中龙凤。

武当修习阴阳之理上百年，早将那天乾地坤之数研习的透彻。掌门萧疏寒常在后山捡回弃婴，寻常人家要等孩子长到十五六岁才知是否长成乾元坤泽，而掌门只需掐指一算，便知这孩子命数。他将那些弃婴们收入门下，珍贵的乾元坤泽更是收为亲传弟子，以居字排行，并给他们取了道号。乾元为阳卦，乾，震，坎，艮，坤泽为阴卦，坤，巽，离，兑。

武当因有乾坤双修的法门，对双方修行皆有进益，便有意从小培养。所谓天地定位，山泽通气，雷风相薄，水火不相射。两两成对顺应天意，也合了道家精髓。

当他给弟子们讲解此道时，尚且年幼的蔡居诚觉得懂了，插嘴道：“乾坤之锁，跟中庸男女成亲一样，都是阴阳相和，是不是？”

“男女成亲，为之有情。乾坤双修，仅为修行。勿将之混为一谈。”萧疏寒纠正道。

“唔……师父是乾元，居诚是坤泽，将来居诚想跟师父双修！”蔡居诚眼睛闪闪发光的看着萧疏寒。萧疏寒摸摸蔡居诚的脑袋，道：“居诚已另有命中注定的乾元，为师也已有自己的坤泽。”

“真的？师父的坤泽是谁呀？”蔡居诚有些不甘的追问。

萧疏寒默默眺望了一眼玉虚宫的方向，避而不答，转开话题：“离为火，坎为水，居诚的乾元当是居新。你记住这便是。”

“好吧……”蔡居诚懵懵懂懂的点了点头，“双修的话，是不是就会变得很厉害？”

“取坎填离，返本还元之术，等你们再大点再行传授。届时阴阳相生，炼精化气，自然双方都大有进益。”

“那我想要快点长大，居新也快点长大，然后变得跟师父一样厉害！”

 

当时，蔡居诚尚未知晓这双修到底是怎么个修法，更不知道坤泽成长后还要经历三月一次的雨露期。他知道大师兄郑居和也是坤泽，但由于幼时受过重伤无法再修行，也没有雨露期，行动与中庸无甚区别。而蔡居诚的初次雨露期颇为来势汹汹，令人猝不及防。

他躺在床上忍耐全身升腾的热度，满屋飘散凤仙花的清香，肌肤变的极度敏感，衣物被褥的摩擦都刺痒难耐，下半身酸软无比，不断有粘湿的液体从难以启齿的地方涌出，沾得床单都湿了一滩。身体内部空虚的阵阵收缩着，本能的渴望乾元的气味和触碰，渴望被填满。而邱居新时年尚不满十五岁，作为乾元远未成熟。

负责武当医疗的薛道柏师叔给蔡居诚灌了一副抑制症状的药，令邱居新在床边守着。邱居新不知所措的紧紧抓着蔡居诚的手，蔡居诚见他一脸急到快哭出来的样子，一用力将他一把拉上了床，把鼻子埋进邱居新的颈侧，用力嗅着乾元淡淡的信香聊做安慰。

“师兄，我该怎么做？”邱居新笨拙的抱着蔡居诚火热的身体，任他往自己身上蹭。

“咬我，标记我。”蔡居诚凭借本能喘息着扬起脖子，将颈后的腺体暴露在年少的乾元面前。甚少见光的颈项极其雪白，此时覆盖着一层细细的汗珠仿佛清晨的露水，浓郁的凤仙花信香任何乾元都难以抗拒。

邱居新怜爱的轻轻抚摸过柔腻的肌肤，伸出舌头小心的在那处舔了舔：“会疼的，不想弄伤师兄。”

“笨蛋，反正迟早的事，别磨叽了。”蔡居诚将他的脑袋按在那里，感到邱居新柔软的嘴唇安抚着那里炽热的肌肤，然后瞬间一下刺痛，腺体被乾元咬住竟带起了一阵激烈的快感，令他忍不住绷紧了身体呻吟出声，下面也一下射了出来。巨大的满足感漫溢全身，即使这仅仅是个不成熟的临时标记，也已经安抚到了坤泽的精神。“你是我的了。我的乾元。”

邱居新也露出了笑容，犹如春风拂面冰层融解，充满温柔的爱意。蔡居诚这辈子也不会忘记。

 

而这一切将不复存在了。蔡居诚睁开眼，邱居新的存在正在被强行从他体内抽去，药物的刺激下颈后腺体已疼到麻木，而不知何时枕上已浸透他的泪水。


	2. 双修 9

坤泽并非在雨露期，这场情事无需急迫。月光如练从窗间倾泻而入，萧疏寒拨开长发，从背脊骨节一节一节顺着月光的引导亲吻这具凝白的躯体，像亲吻大雪覆盖终年不化的起伏山脉。细长有力的手指在蝴蝶骨上反复勾勒那里优美的线条，直到泛起细细的薄红。两人结为道侣已有十载，对彼此的身体可谓每一个细节都早就摸的一清二楚，萧疏寒仍是不厌其烦的用指尖一一探索，抚弄过处激起阵阵颤栗。

“这里……今日战斗时伤了？”萧疏寒轻触闻道才小腿上一片新鲜的青肿撞伤痕迹，微微皱起了眉。

“皮肉伤而已，无妨。”自幼习武之人早不把那点磕磕碰碰放在心上。闻道才腰柔腿韧，外加一点坤泽与生俱来的本能，早已在榻上摆好了姿势，上半身趴伏在床单上，双腿大张着跪立，仅将臀部翘起在空中，等待他的乾元的采撷，只是不在雨露期，臀瓣间的小口还合的紧紧。萧疏寒的手指几次从那里路过，却并不急着开拓，反而先去寻找蹭在床单上的胸前红点，灵巧的捉在指间揉捏。

“啊嗯……”快感从敏感的乳尖传来，桃花的香气顿时变的越发香甜浓郁，坤泽情动的信香弥漫在屋内，任何人都难以抗拒。萧疏寒虽神色如常，身下阳物却是已经高高扬起蓄势待发了，于是他放过被玩的红肿硬挺的乳头，去试探那个小穴。穴口稍稍放松下来，轻易吃进了一根手指，内里已湿热绵软，挤压吸附在指上，于是萧疏寒再添了一根手指，搅动之间已有粘滑的体液带起水声，顺着臀缝流出来。

无论多少次身体内侧被打开的感觉总是羞耻又兴奋，幸好是趴着的闻道才不用把脸露给师兄看。明明是他主动的事到临头却像鸵鸟一样埋着脑袋，这让萧疏寒感到几分有趣。手指扩张好之后他将阳物硕大的头部在穴口磨蹭，让茎身上也沾上小口吐出的润滑的体液，同时感到身下人紧张的僵直着。他想要亲一亲他的坤泽的嘴唇，但这个姿势只能俯下身轻咬他红透的耳朵：“这个姿势进的比较深，闻师弟喜欢这样吗？”

“别……别废话了……啊！”话音未落乾元的孽根已猛的挤了进来，突然被破开填满的感觉激得他全身颤抖不止，腰一下子软了下去。萧疏寒握紧了他的腰强行提起，用力冲撞了十几下，随后将他整个人翻了过来。素有冰块儿脸之称的闻道才此时双颊绯红，眼角含泪，目光迷离，微张着嘴喘息连连，一副情欲荡漾化成春水的模样，若是旁人瞧见了绝不会相信他也会有如此表情，令人把持不住。萧疏寒得偿所愿的去吻他的双唇，下面也放缓了节奏，慢慢磨蹭让坤泽舒服的点。

一股真气从相连的下身慢慢升腾起来，开始顺着两人周身经络循环游走，所过之处无不舒畅熨帖。乾坤相连，相辅相成，这便是正统双修的法门。闻道才略找回了些清明，挣扎道：“没在雨露期，不必费神……”萧疏寒再度以唇舌堵了他的口，缠绵一番后道：“运了功腿伤好的快。无需在意，躺好便是。”

既已行功，需乾元在坤泽体内成结方得圆满。萧疏寒将闻道才双腿压到肩上，露出底下艳红濡湿的穴口，深入浅出，往最内部的第二重入口上顶弄。才一触及便觉整个甬道抽搐了一下，用力夹紧了他的阳物，再撞两下一股水液就猛的从那小口中涌出来，浸的乾元仿佛泡进了温泉舒爽无比。起先闻道才还忍不住拔高了音调小声叫了两声，然后就连声音也叫不出来，像天鹅般向后高仰起颈项，眼前一阵阵闪着白光，下身止不住的一抽一缩。然而不在雨露期第二重入口可不是随随便便就能捅开的，萧疏寒按着他将他肏射了两次，白浊沾满了绷紧的小腹，后面的口更是完全软了合也合不上，不住有粘腻的汁水伴着浓郁的香气被挤出来，床单也沾湿了一大块。

“……不……不行了……”不断的被抛上高潮的浪尖，全身上下都敏感的一碰就要化开一般，极度的快感似乎已经越过了承受的极限，但身体还在不知餍足的索取，闻道才早已顾不上羞耻，真的哭了出来，充满泪水无法聚焦的双眼玲珑剔透，又被萧疏寒一一吻去。

“再忍耐一下，马上就好。”萧疏寒开始最后冲刺，肉体拍打响起密集的啪啪啪声，不断吐着水的小口终于屈服，被圆润的头部强行挤入，一股股浓稠的精液强力拍打着坤泽的生殖腔内部，又被结牢牢塞住一滴也漏不出来。闻道才被干的完全失了神，灭顶的快感猛烈攀升，久久持续着高潮反应，身体不顾已经被填的太满，不断抽搐挤压乾元的器物像要把最后一滴都吮吸出来。

体内环绕的真气也已运行完毕，顺服的归于丹田气海，腿上的青肿伤痕也完全平复了下去。


	3. 11

紧闭的门窗内凤仙花的香气盖过了点香阁俗气的熏香，蔡居诚赤裸的在床上蜷缩成一团，内侧升起的灼热仿佛要从内向外烫伤他的皮肤，淋漓的冷汗和下身渗出的热液合谋将床单浸的一团糟，他颤抖呜咽着用手抚慰身下直立的器官，手指重重的搓揉它娇嫩敏感的头部，一小股一小股透明的体液时不时从小孔中冒出来，抹的他满手都是。但是还不够，还远远不够，这具早已食髓知味的躯体叫嚣着内部的空虚，没有乾元的进入根本得不到满足。好在这种烟花柳巷的地方房间里总是有些可代替的玩具，蔡居诚一开始就准备了，一根又粗又长顶部膨大雕刻花纹的玉势此刻就放在枕边，只是他心里对这等死物还有些抗拒，如果可以他真不想用这种东西。  
后方早已急不可待的一张一缩的吐出大量水液，自发做好了被进入的准备。蔡居诚闭上眼睛喘息着送入两根手指，已经完全放松下来的穴口轻易打开了，暖热柔腻的内壁像小嘴一样贪婪地吸着手指。里面好舒服，像是插进半融化的黄油，从指尖传来的感触令人陶醉，怪不得每次邱居新都一进来就赖着不肯出去。心中突然一动，理性的一面告诫自己别再想邱居新了，坤泽感性的一面却不断的放着以前跟邱居新共同度过雨露期的小电影。这种时候谈理性是不合时宜的，蔡居诚把自己的手想象成了邱居新的手，用力的捅弄饥渴的后穴，带出更大量的热流。  
“呜……还不够……”手指长度有限，深处最要紧的点还照顾不到，他此时也顾不上羞耻了，拿起枕边的玉势大张开双腿往下身送去。这个玉势的头部最粗，进入时稍稍受到了些阻碍，他用了些力，绷紧的穴口被迫撑到最大，内部甬道一寸一寸被狠狠碾压，又疼又爽的感觉让他忍不住小声尖叫，直到头部压到了第二重入口的软肉上，他猛的弓起身子，眼前冒起了金星，前面射出了一小股精液。  
“啊……嗯啊，好大……”稍稍发泄过后蔡居诚软在床上，脚趾夹着床单，腿根发着抖。大家伙塞在后穴里让他感觉自己脆弱的一碰就要碎了，以往这种时候邱居新一定会紧紧抱着他用安心的乾元气息抚慰他，但现在什么都没有。蔡居诚感觉到自己眼里盈满了泪水，他告诉自己这只是正常生理现象，他并不想哭的。况且雨露期的坤泽本来就感情脆弱，这不是他的错。以前这种时候也曾在邱居新怀里以此为借口稍微放任一下自己撒娇的哭过，啊，真是愚蠢的自我陶醉，被看到这样软弱的自己所以从那时起就被瞧不起了吧。不过现在没关系了，没人会看到，不需要忍耐。他抽噎着深呼吸了一会儿，体内仍未平息的热潮又开始兴风作浪，他抓着玉势的手柄轻轻尝试着抽插，坚硬的器物上起伏的花纹摩擦着敏感的内壁，仿佛浸没在起伏的波涛中不断上升下落，难以承受的酥麻令他不断扭动着腰，又想要逃离又像要寻求更多。  
“帮帮我……居新……”蔡居诚失神地啜泣，想要回想起以往邱居新是怎样动作的，那时候他根本不用费神去思考怎样获得满足，只要躺着任凭摆布就好。现在他体内坤泽的那一面毫不掩饰的非常，非常想念他专属的乾元气味，以至于让他产生了已经嗅到邱居新雪松气味的幻觉。  
他感到自己在被邱居新亲吻，那双不会组织爱语的薄唇如此熟悉，笨拙的舌头扫过他的齿列，将包含乾元气息的唾液送入他口中。他的手也被一只手握住，连带着抽动含在体内的玉势，在第二重入口附近的软肉上揉压戳刺。  
“唔呜……”蔡居诚想叫出声，然而所有声音都被以吻封缄。他夹紧双腿颤抖着承受着敏感处传来的刺激，内部兴奋而焦灼的抽搐着等待着，直到玉势硕大的头部用力挤进微微张开的第二重入口，被紧紧咬住包裹吮吸着。  
蔡居诚手指撕扯着床单双眼微微翻白，下身前后都喷出了大量液体，乾元带来的绝顶的快感带走了他的神志。在口中作乱的舌头推过来了几颗圆滑的丹药，也顺势咽下了喉咙。  
“抑制剂和软筋散的解药都给你了，”邱居新爱怜地抚去他脸上的泪痕，“若我留不住你，武当留不住你，师兄是自由的鹤，该飞翔到九天之上……”


	4. 16

洛镇客栈。

两具赤裸的身体在床上交缠，白发与黑发摇曳生波，空气中盛满情欲气息。

“咳咳……不行……只要抑制剂和伤药就好。”一个时辰前这间客栈最偏僻避人的房间，闻道才被除去外衣放到床上，看萧疏寒也打算宽衣解带，他赶紧申明。

萧疏寒眼神深暗的看着他，半晌，道：“若是单纯的雨露期，或是单纯的内伤，依你也罢，但这次同时发作，却是无法用药。”

他已脱去外袍，走到床边，闻道才清楚的看到师兄的下半身衣物已被顶起个不小的帐篷，看来身有长物尺寸可观。他不由得全身哆嗦了一下，早已等待多时的后穴不由自主的一张一缩，又吐出一大股热液。

“闻师弟……你我师承武当祖师爷亲自教导，记得师祖提过乾坤双修之法，正可解此时之难。”萧疏寒替他解开被汗和体液濡湿的亵衣，露出颈项和胸膛。原本白皙如玉的肌肤已染上湿润的淡红色，接触到空气微微颤抖着，两点粉嫩的乳头已挺立起来生动的点缀在附着薄薄肌肉秾纤适度的胸口，让人忍不住想去揉捏。萧疏寒深呼吸了一下，去除杂念，将双手一只按住胸口穴位，一只按住小腹丹田，尝试引导混乱的气流。

乾元的手直接与自己肌肤相贴，闻道才不由得眼前失了神，全身过电一般向上跳了一下，又被立刻压回床上。乾坤双修之法，他是知道的，身与心的完全交融，正和道家阴阳归一之说。但说与做完全是两个级别的事了，历代武当道长们都曾有人追求过如此境界，身要相合倒是容易，心又在哪里呢。

“不要胡思乱想。”萧疏寒很快掌握了真气的流向，要将两人真气同调需要通过交媾，他把手向下试探，坤泽的双臀柔软滑腻，早已沾满了股缝间溢出的体液。手指尖碰到了敏感的穴口，那里受惊一般立刻缩紧了。

“啊，不……我不想跟师兄做这种事……”闻道才用力摇头拒绝，努力往后躲。这种时刻违抗乾元并不是个好选择，萧疏寒不得不握他的腰将他略有些粗暴的拖回来，语气也变得有些粗暴：“这是最稳妥的办法，岳师兄已经逝世，我就不可以吗？”

“……岳师兄？”听到这个名字闻道才一愣，没等他反应过来萧疏寒已经完全扯开了他的衣服强行分开双腿，将挺立的阳物抵在了他的要害之处。那处毕竟是初次经历此事，虽早已湿透饥渴难耐，一时也吞不下如此巨物。

“我……不想管什么双修精进道行，阴阳和合之事……本该由……两情相悦之人来做……”千钧一发的危机关头闻道才自知无处可逃，还想尝试以理服人，不曾想萧疏寒惨笑了一下，道：“闻师弟，果然我还没有把无情道修到家，总是，总是自作多情……”闻道才从来没有见过这样的萧疏寒，如同一团在冰下燃烧的火，冷静自持的外表下，透出灼骨的爱与恨。

“既然被讨厌了，那多讨厌一点也无妨。”他用力挺动腰肢，硬热的孽根强行挤开狭窄的入口，内部层层软肉被狠狠的磨蹭过去，撑得满满当当。为了保护脆弱的甬道更多的粘腻情液被分泌出来，将阳具裹的油光闪亮。

“不……好疼……啊，太大了！……师兄不要再……啊、咳咳……”初次被侵犯的感觉不是什么美好回忆，身体像要从下往上被撕成两半，闻道才紧紧揪住床单，闭上眼睛还是有生理泪水从眼角溢了出来，胸中真气杂乱的逃窜仿若刀割，疼痛的不仅是身体还有心，这是不是也是第一次，被萧疏寒有意识的伤到呢……

萧疏寒将阳物完全埋入后并没有动，默默停顿了好一会儿，直到身下紧绷的躯体慢慢放松下来，开始食髓知味的蠕动主动寻求摩擦。闻道才悄悄把眼睁开一条小缝偷看萧疏寒在干嘛，就看到萧疏寒突然放大的脸，然后自己的双唇又被捕获，带来一个湿热的深吻。

“抱歉，”一吻终了萧疏寒把头埋进他颈间，低声说，“不在意我也没关系。但是你是武当的剑，我作为掌门，不能眼看你受伤损修为。与我……结为道侣，为了武当，好吗。”

“我是武当的剑……”闻道才在心里重复了几遍这句话，最终放松了全身，卸去了所有抵抗，“好吧，你说服我了。”


	5. 4

双修之道，重在同心同调。其上口唇相接，其下阴窍相连，二人之气聚为一脉，以此通路循环周天。当年洛镇的客栈里，萧疏寒和闻道才都是初次尝试此道，不免有些手忙脚乱。萧疏寒将阳物完全埋入后，被极其温暖紧致的甬道绞缠着，快感直冲灵台，几乎要忘了那劳什子的功法。好在他道法深厚，及时控制了自己，得了闻道才的应许才动作起来，将真气同调成一体。二人原本所学就系出同门，十分相似，这一步做的十分轻松。难的却是控制欲情，乾元坤泽天生相互吸引不说，这二人又是年少气盛，又是初次，还是早已暗自托付情衷的对象，一旦相交，那真是天雷勾动地火，恨不能将此身揉碎了融进对方全身才好。只是若欲火过剩神识不清便控制不好真气，届时非但无益反而害人害己。

粗硬的巨物不仅将自己填满还在来回往深处顶撞，纯刚至阳的霸道真气熨帖每一寸肺腑，像要把阳物无法触及之处也一一抚慰到，闻道才仰起头用力的喘息着，眼前时不时白光闪现，又痛又难以形容的极度快慰占满了他的头脑，保持清醒成了件十分的难事。“不要怕，全部，全部交给我。”萧疏寒压在他身上，低下头用齿尖轻咬着他的耳垂，用令人安心的声音说道。

没有选择也无需抵抗，闻道才微微偏过头，将坤泽颈部的腺体暴露在乾元面前。萧疏寒着迷的嗅闻那里浓郁的桃花香味，像要想将他吃下去一样张口用力咬住了那里。

“啊……”起初咬开肌肤的触感和疼痛十分清晰，没一会儿这感觉就模糊淡去，变为了深入骨髓的无上快感。闻道才全身无法控制的颤抖着，下身激烈的抬起持续射出一缕一缕淡白色的浊液，后穴死死的绞紧体内的阳具，内里无法抑制的急促一抽一缩，激得萧疏寒也将精液狠狠击打在肉壁上。

“哈啊……哈啊……已经……嗯啊……”许久闻道才才找回了声音，颈侧的伤口已经凝结，这一排齿痕成为象征他们联结的一生的印记。萧疏寒的啃咬并没有失控，只是带着满心满眼的愉快和成就感望着他，甚至下面的小兄弟也已经重振旗鼓，抵在第二重入口处：“只差最后一步了。”

虽然知道这也是必不可少的一步，闻道才还是感到有些羞耻，偏头躲开他的目光喃喃道：“……射在那里面的话……会有……那个……”

“不用担心，无量天尊保佑，我们会很幸福。”萧疏寒双手捧住他的脸让他正对自己，无限爱恋的唇齿相交，下身也开始冲刺，完成最后圆满的循环。

 

18，

我信了你的邪。闻道才坐在萧疏寒腰上被上下起伏摇晃的头都晕了。萧疏寒不知在明月山庄遇到了什么好事，心情大好兴致昂扬，闻道才也已经忍耐了一整天，凑在一起正好激情碰撞，换着花样颠鸾倒凤直从凌晨折腾到日上三竿，玉虚宫外早已有来来往往的弟子赶着做课业，也不知把他们的动静听去了多少。

闻道才趴在乾元胸膛上，累的一根手指都不想动弹，肚子里被灌了不知多少精液，小腹都微微涨起，还被结都堵在里面一点都流不出来。床单上尽是粘湿的体液，还有被扯到一边的皱皱巴巴的亵衣，一片充满色气的狼藉景象。

萧疏寒显然对目前的状况很满意，打算就保持这样小憩一下，毕竟连夜从中原赶回又紧接着消耗了大量体力。闻道才听着他的心跳慢慢恢复平静，富有节奏感的脉动，自己却无法一同平静下来，心里总惦记着问萧疏寒究竟发生了什么。以他的直觉肯定跟楚遗风脱不开干系，令人有些心累。

直等到埋在体内的结自然消退滑出，闻道才伸了伸酸软的腰从萧疏寒身上爬下来，一眼却看见纸窗被偷偷戳了个洞，有只大眼睛在用它往里窥视，与闻道才目光相接时明显吓的跳了起来，兔子似的逃走了。是萧居棠。绝对不会认错，闻道才感到心更累了。

 

“我遇到了楚留香，遗风的养子，已经成长为出色的青年了。”能够打理清爽坐下来说话时已经到了下午，萧疏寒喝了口茶，与他娓娓道来，“他已为遗风扫过了墓，也正追查当年明月山庄事件的真相，万圣阁已经露出了狐狸尾巴。此事长久不破，恐生心魔，如今善恶有报，沉冤昭雪，这许多年来我们的努力就快得到成果，令人心怀大畅。”

“这么说……那次之后，楚遗风是真的死了……？”听到这个消息闻道才脸色却变得惨白，猛的站了起来，“因为我的错，如果师兄当时去追他的话！……”

萧疏寒有些茫然的看着他突然焦虑起来的道侣，透过两人的链接感觉得到他原本宁静的心绪忽然掀起波涛。他自然而然的安慰道：“怎么会是你的错呢？那只是突发状况……”

“结果让师兄再也没能见到他！”闻道才打断他，“这十年来，每年清明你去明月山庄不就是为了有可能再见上他一面？”

萧疏寒微微皱起了眉，预感到了他的坤泽积累了十年的各种情绪就要爆发了出来。他思索了一会儿，认真回答道：“也许，一开始心底确有隐约的这种想法吧。但其实我也已经发现，对于楚遗风其人，就像漂泊不定的风，只要那风吹过的记忆还在，生死由他，已并无干系。”

“……所以，我也不必再给你扮演楚遗风的替代品了是吗？”闻道才扯起嘴角露出一个生硬的笑容，“恭喜师兄摆脱心魔，终于可得证无情大道。”

“为什么你会这么想？楚遗风的替代品……？”萧疏寒愣了愣，“你觉得我喜欢的是楚遗风？怎么可能，他跟我一样是乾元！”

“只是性别的问题根本不是问题！”闻道才提高了嗓音，几乎是在尖叫了，从成年以来他觉得自己还从没这么失态过，但他必须这样说出来，“皮鬤只是红尘过客，你还不明白吗，你中意的对象一直是他！选择我只是因为我是坤泽，是你的师弟，跟他有那么一点相似又对你来说触手可得！”

这下连萧疏寒也站了起来，升起了威严而沉重的威压，仿佛整个房间内的空气都变冷了：“不明白的是你，修无情道并非无情，而是大爱。友情之爱，亲情之爱，爱情之爱，若是这都分辨不清还谈何道行。楚遗风确实曾将我从孤独的黑暗中拯救出来，我敬他爱他，为他洗清冤屈，将他视为唯一挚友。当他跟我说他与李如梦小姐两情相悦，我心里只愿他们能比翼双飞，白头偕老。而你，”他慢慢走近僵立的闻道才，握住他的手腕，语气变得极其温柔，“还不懂吗，十年前的那天，我没有选择去追楚遗风，而是选择了你。是我趁人之危，满足了自己的私欲，强行占有了你。因为你是我选择共渡此生的人，是命运把你从大师兄身边偷来给我的人，即使并非两情相悦我也想把你绑在身边，不是任何人的替代品，就是我独一无二的道侣。”

“……若我说不想当你的坤泽，当如何？”闻道才倔强地直视萧疏寒的双眼，像要通过那双澄澈的眼瞳看清他心底的真意。手腕被一下握紧到刺痛的程度，萧疏寒高挑的身影笼罩在他面前，低头在他耳边轻声说：“我会放你自由……那一定是谎言。就算是我的单相思，也一定会把你抓回来。”

“……事到如今还说这种话，你是笨蛋吗……”闻道才终于全然放松下来，软软的靠在萧疏寒肩上，任眼泪安静的冲刷去心头积攒了多年的尘垢，直到纤尘不染。


End file.
